


This is the End, Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten...

by LightningNature



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Dark Liam, Dark Zayn, Fluff, Harry and Edward are fucking gorgeous, Harry has snakebites, Innocent Louis, Innocent Niall, Liam also has snakebites, Louis and Niall are fucked, M/M, Minor Character Death, No seriously they are FUCKED, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Scary Harry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, dark edward, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, Edward Styles, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne are feared. Nobody would dare ever cross their paths willingly. Together, the four men have managed to start and maintain Direction, one of the biggest Mafias in Europe. They are forces NOT to be reckoned with. They are four of the most sexiest men walking the street but not to be fucked with. They've killed, lied, stolen, cheated and everything else in between and they would gladly do it all over again.</p><p>Cue sweet little Louis Tomlinson and his best friend in the whole entire world, Niall Horan. The two boys have just left the nest and are excited and giddy to be living their own lives, and doing their own thing...together that is. However, all of that comes crashing down when a nightclub and one mistake changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> Harry- He's a downright ass. If you want a person to be described with fear, terror, scary, and evil, he's your guy. Ruthless and non-caring Harry, suprisingly, is very protective over the things he loves. His Edward, Zayn and Liam, and their...creation.
> 
> Edward- Edward is the slightly more lethal version of Harry. Identical Twins, Edward is a tad bit more evil then Harry but not quite as bad as Zayn. He has a slight sadistic streak and only kills when the 'target' is an enemy or 'betrayer' of the mafia. It is significantly harder to break through his trust walls which only consist of Liam, Zayn and his incestous relationship with his older twin (by two minutes) Harry.
> 
> Zayn- Equally scary, Zayn is different from Harry and Edward., Zayn is more of a quiet force. Very mysterious, Zayn strives on being the 'hit man' of the group, often doing 'the dirty work' whenever Liam and Harry can't. Although he is quiet, he is the most lethal one in the trio. Also Liam is kind of his baby. 
> 
> Liam- Very smart and good at what he does, Liam is the planner and the money manager of the mafia. Liam often tells Harry ,Edward, and Zayn what needs to be done an how to get the job finished. Liam does not participate with most of the dirty stuff, but when he does show up, there is no question, someone is going to die. Liam is the shot caller of the group...anddd he's kind of Zayn's boy.
> 
> Louis- Bubbling ball of sunshine, Louis can light up an entire room, literally. His blue eyes are always twinkling and he has an obsessive love with his pet. Which is a snake. Named Mikey. Don't ask, he and Niall are some weird hot people.
> 
> Niall- Is also a damned happy ball of sunshine. He never stops smiling and laughs at any, and EVERYTHING he can possibly find. Niall also has a weird pet friend. A small lizard is his choice named Smit. Smit's favorite place to be his sitting on Niall's forearm.
> 
> Also not sure if I should credit Adele or the makers of James Bond for this title so I'll just credit both :) Song: Skyfall preformed by Adele

"Please, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!!"

Harry Styles sat across from the begging man looking quite bored with his life. The gruesome scene is placed in an even more gruesome setting. The room is an a long closed for the day office building. Oddly enough, it isn't even dark outside yet. Its an overcast day, the sun slightly peaking out with showers of rain here and there. The room they are in is dark however, a large floor to ceiling window faces them in the dark room, adding an eerie glow to the room. Zayn enters the room and lazily hands Harry the gun. Backing up, he sits on a chair behind Harry and swings his feet up into a replica of the curly haired boy who observes the scene quietly, an elbow on Zayn's knee. Leaning forward, he watches the scene unfold with a glint of amusement in his emerald eyes.

"Why should I have mercy on your worthless life, you mean nothing to me." Harry drawled in a low voice twisting a brown curl in his hand.

"I did nothing to you!!" Harry's eyes flashed black as he leaned forward and stared the now petrified man dead in his eye.

"Hey now...don't fucking get disrespectful on me, you had better be glad its me who is about to end your worthless life. Zayn could have done it, but he probably would have shot you down in front of Tia." The man's drew in a hard intake of breath at the mention of his longtime girlfriend's name. "Orrrrr, if you were a REALLY unlucky son of a bitch, My brother probably would have ripped your throat out and slung your blood across the room...he is very creative." Zayn snickered and patted Edward's darker curls as the other boy simply and grinned at his older brother.

"How nice of you Harold...thinking I'd let him go that easily, you never fell to see the good in me." Zayn snickered and punched Edward in the arm mumbling 'sick basturd' under his breath. Harry's expression did not change although his heart swelled with a certain fondness for his brother and best friend. Harry shrugged.

"See? I told you he'd probably slit your throat and drink your blood while watching you die." The man looked like he was about to faint.

"That's more like it babe" Harry did crack a small smile at that and even flashed a dimple when he heard Zayn groan and smack someone, judging by the quiet "shit Zaynie" it was probably Edward.

"Sorry about my brother, he is COMPLETELY unhinged, I think he probably tried to murder me in the womb."

"Or drink you blood" Now that was defintely Edward smacking Zayn.

"So we have plans tonight so I need to get this over with." Harry stood up, cracking his back and motioned to the now hysterical man, petrified that his life was coming to a short and gruesome end.

"Harry hurry up goshhhh, I hate tears." Zayn groaned and leaned against Edward who patted his head sympathetically. Edward however...was enjoying this.

"For your attempted betrayal of the mafia, I'm going to shoot you through the mouth...maybe then you'll learn to keep it fucking shut."

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!!!" Harry grinned and landed a harsh punch to the man's jaw, effectivley making his mouth fall open. As Harry slid the gun in he leaned down at eye level with the wide eyed man and spoke in an eerily come voice:

"Save me a spot." 

 

And pulled the trigger.

**********************

 

"NIALLLLLL WHAT AM I GOING TO WHEREEEEEEEEEE" Louis walked into his best friend's room and fell on top of the equally short blonde, his face landing in the crook of his neck. Niall let out a quiet oof and wrapped his arms around the feathery haired lad.

"Lou, we've been to clubs before, just wear something that says "Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson and I want you to fuck me up the arse" Louis smacked Niall and rolled off of him.

"NIALL...do you look at my arse?" Niall shrugged and looked at his phone again moving his lizard, Smit, off of it and back onto his arm.

"Course I do, stare at it actually." Louis once again smacked his friend.

"Whattttt, I'm gay too its very nice, especially when you wear those white shorts." Louis thought for a moment.

"Besides your perverted thoughts about my arse, I think you might be on to something with the white shorts...anyways you short leprechaun I came in here to choose your outfit and do your hair because only God above knows what you would do by yourself." Niall turned wiping faux tears out of his eyes.

"You hear that Mikey?? Your mommy cares about me!" Louis scoffed and looked down at the snake wrapped securely around his ankle.

"I am not MOMMY I'm daddy, right my little snowflake?" The snake gave a responsive squeeze to Louis' ankle settling back to a comfortable vise.

"Come on Mikey, let's go find some sensible clothes for your uncle." Louis waddled into Niall's closet, pulling out some blue jean shorts, a white and blue tank top with white high tops. Nodding to himself, he grabbed Niall's comb and gel going back into the room and yanking the blonde up to sit behind him. 

"I'm thinking a nice quiff..." 

"To go with our slut outfits??" Smit climbed up Niall's arm and sat on his shoulder watching Louis and occassionally flicking his tongue against his arm when it came close to him.

"There you little irish boob, now put this on and come sit with me in my room." Louis walked to his room and began to get himself ready squeezing into his favorite white jean shorts, a white and purple tank top and all white converse.

"Louehhhh, we're matching!!" Louis rolled his eyes and swept his hair to the side adding a bit of eyeliner to his eyes, turning, and doing the same to Niall.

"We look like twinks." Niall commented as Louis checked his ass out in the mirror.

"Well maybe someone will want to fuck with us then!" Niall groaned.

"Fuck that I refuse to ever do that again, you're insatiable." Niall said referring to the impromptu threesome he had had with Louis and some random bloke they had met at a club.

"Oh come on Ni, we weren't able to walk for like a week afterwards, I consider it a win win"Niall groaned and looked at Smit who was giving him a 'bitch please' face. 

"Come on then! let's go!" Louis grabbed his keys, Mikey and Niall and flew out of the door.

***************************

"What did I everrrrr do...to make you lot bring me here."

Liam with legs crossed gazing out onto the dance floor, asks his mates. Zayn sits next to Liam with a steady hand on his knee watching for anyone who looks at his man a little too hard. Harry and Edward are dressed identically, skintight black jeans and short sleeved button up, curly hair done up in messy quiffs and emerald eyes searching. Together with Liam and Zayn, they were probably some of the sexiest motherfuckers you could ever lay your eyes on. 

Harry was playing with Edward's curls when his eyes caught a flash a green. He froze.

"Guys Hints is in here." Hints was a rival gang that was potentially lethal to Direction. The rival was deadly to everyone involved. The leader, Adrian Mastow was one of the most feared names in the business apart from the boys. 

Harry, Edward and Zayn remained stoically calm while Liam pulled out a phone and calmly sent out a text message to other members of Direction, telling them to stay on their toes. Minutes later, the boys returned to their conversations, eyes flicking around in constant detection. 

"I don't like this." Zayn said quietly as his brown eyes followed a group of Hints who were also eyeing the four boys. Harry frowned.

"You're right Zaynie...I just want to relax tonight, Li can you send out a message, we'll go to Leeds on 34th street, drinks all around." Liam obliged pulling out his cell phone, looking at the screen his eyes widened. 

"Two guys have just been snatched and taken out back...should we do something?" Edward rolled his eyes and leaned over Zayn grabbing his drink and taking a huge swig.

"Whyyy...see not hear not." Harry glared at his other half (literally) and sat down in his lap.

"Ed..." Edward held up his hands and stood up Harry still in his arms.

"I thought you still wanted to relax." Harry shrugged and nodded as the four boys stood up to leave. Walking out a back entrance.

*********************************

"This place is full of nothing but weirdos and pedos Lou, four people have touched my ass already." Niall groaned tucking Smit back into his pocket where he couldn't be seen. Louis adjusted Mikey who was wrapped around his waist tightly and shrugged.

"Yeah you're right Ni, besides that group of guys look like they want to eat us." Louis cut his eyes to where a group of semi good looking boys stood leering at them. Niall cringed and clutched Louis's hand a little tighter.

"Hey let's go get pizza and cuddle while watching Netflix." Louis rolled his eyes.

"One day you are going to realize what incredible losers we are Ni...and then we'll grow old and eventually have to get cats." Niall scrunched his nose up at that.

"Smit doesn't like cats...those things eat lizards." Niall grimaced as they moved towards the exits.

"Niall...I think they're follwing us." Louis looked frightened over behind them to where the group of boys had moved to walking behind them. Niall took Louis by his waist and quickened to a jog. They ran out the front doors until two strong arms wrapped around their waists and pulled them both into mid air.

"Put us DOWN!!" Louis struggled while both he and Niall looked close to tears.

"Well, well, well looky here guys, we got two today, and wat do ya know, they're both little guys." Niall kicked his legs out and was successfully dropped to the ground...only to e snatched up an even bigger boy. Struggling as much as they could they were taken back further into the alley. Both boys realizing they were not getting out of this began to reach for each other. Louis was thrown into the wall landing painfully on his butt while Niall was thrown a couple inches away. Louis ignored the pain in his lower back and reached over snatching Niall up and into his side. Mikey was painfully tight around his waist due to being frightened while Niall was frantically trying to find his lizard.

Before they could blink, Niall's shirt was being ripped off while Louis was struggling. Mikey jumped and slithered away. While Louis struggled to find him he squeaked out a loud squeal when he felt a had trying to go down his pants.

"You both have such beautiful arses...I bet that they are tight as fuck." Niall screamed as he was flipped over, his face slammed into the ground, Louis was pressed up against the wall by his neck, the air slowly leaving his lungs as a hand was gripping his dick painfully now. 

"Will you sickos get the fuck outta here???" Louis painfully moaned as he was dropped onto the ground, his head hitting the wall. He looked up through his now swollen eyes and saw two curly haired boys rushing toward him. Behind them were two others but he was in too much pain to register who they were. He heard tell-tale signs of punching and slapping. He blindly reached over and bumped into a hand that was searching for something also. Niall pulled his body into his own as he stood and lifted Louis also, allowing the feathery haired boy to rest his weight against him. Louis felt something slither across his foot and looked down happily to see the Ball Python slithering up his legs. Niall cupped Smit in his hand kissing the top of his head. Both boys looked up to see sort of a face off between the curly haired guys and the guys who tried to rape them. The curly haired one with bright green eyes narrowed dangerously motioned to them.

"Come. Here." Niall looked at Louis, grasped his hand and followed the other boy. Louis hesitatntly stood next to the giant green eyed boy and clutched his snake closer to his body.

"Get the FUCK outta here before I let Zayn go on you." The OTHER green eyed one snarled while a particulary good looking darker skinned man with immaculate hair stepped forward. Louis watched the guys run off. It was silent for a moment before someone cleared their throat.

"Are you guys okay?" Louis looked up and lost his breath. The two boys staring a him were downright gorgeous. They were dressed identically all in black, they're curly hair just begged to have fingers ran through it and bright emerald eyes that seemed to shine in the light. Louis shrunk back a little however because they looked pissed with the deep glares on their faces.

Niall on the other hand was taken aback by the two boys facing him. One was tan with hair that was styled immacutley in a quiff with a blond streak. His long eyelashes brushing his cheek bones as he glared down at Niall. The other was a more puppy dog looking one but was equally frightning and equally gorgeous.

"You two are coming with us." One of the curly haired ones came forward and looked down at Louis chest to chest with the smaller boy. For some reason Louis wasn't exactly frightened at the taller boy. Only letting out a squeak of surprise when he reached down grabbed him by his thighs lifting him up and into his arms. Niall found himself staring the puppy dog eyed one in the face. The brown haired boy held out his arms which said invitation but his expression was commanding. Niall glanced over at Louis who was already being carried off by the curly ones. He held up his arms as the boy lifted him up. the gorgeous dark haired walking beside them laying a hand on the small of Niall's bare back.

*****************************

Niall and Louis were led to a long sleek black Tahoe that was already running. Zayn and Liam sat Niall between them while Edward and Harry took Louis to the backseat. A privacy window was put up between the backseat and the frontseat as well as one blocking Liam, Zayn and Niall from the driver.

Harry and Edward looked down to the small boy between them. Their eyes widened but they didn't flinch when Louis reached around and pulled the what they thought was a belt from around his waist.

"Is that a fucking python?" Louis nodded stroking Mikey's head.

"He's my best friend...'part from Niall" Louis allowed Mikey to wrap around his arm before going quiet.

"A-Are you guys t-twins?" Harry and Edward looked at each other amusedly.

"Yes babe, we're twins." Louis nodded quietly rubbing absentmindley at his neck which had deep hand prints around it. Edward sucked in a breath, and Harry glared deeply. Louis glanced over seeing Harry's glare which was so deep that he almost pissed his pants jumping back in fright. Harry softened his glare...slightly and wrapped his large hands around Louis's waist. He pulled him up into his lap and forced Louis to wrap his legs around him. Edward slid over closer to them. He didn't touch Louis, but his eyes were constantly searching everywhere protectivley. Louis pushed against Harry's chest for a moment before when of Edward's glaring emerald eyes slid over to him.

"Hey. Cut it out and sit still." Louis froze and laid limp against Harry tucking his hands in front of him. Edward remained glaring looking out the window.

"What's your name." Harry asked from above him.

"L-Louis Tomlinson." Harry nodded slightly.

"I'm Harry and this is my brother Edward." Louis's eyes widened and he let out a uncomfortable shiver. Surely they couldn't possibly be THE Styles twins. And surely that couldn't be Zayn Malik and Liam Payne in the front seat with his baby. And SURELY he hadn't gotten himself mixed up with Direction, the most feared mafia in Europe...but he couldn't help that growing hopelessness in his heart that they were Direction and he and his best friend were screwed.

Niall looked up from his hands and watched as Liam and Zayn seemed to glare at nothing. He frowned and then faced the puppy eyed one who seemed to be a bit nicer than the darker skinned lad.

"Why do you guys always glare?" Nall mumbled quietly. Puppy eyes looked down at him and softened his glare.

"No reason babe." Niall shrugged and then reached in his sleeve and brought Smit out.

"SHIT, what the fuck is that??" Zayn jumped back as did Liam. Niall squeezed his hand around Smit, who was trying to get away out of fright while tears sprung to his eyes.

"H-He's my best friend" Niall sniffled crying abit while cradling Smit close to his heart. Zayn glared at Liam.

"Look what you did, you made him cry!" Niall cried while Zayn reached over unbuckling his seatbelt and pulled the much smaller lad into his arms.

"Me what about you, wanker??" Zayn glared and smacked Liam in the arm. 

"W-what's your n-name?" Zayn wiped Niall's tears away.

"Zayn...and this is Liam" Niall stiffened. Zayn Malik and Liam Payne...oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shitting rainbows in Ireland. This was NOT Direction...this was NOT the most feared mafia in Europe, that was definetely NOT the infamous Styles twins in the back seat with his Louis.

They. Were. Dead.


	2. Change isn't always for the best, its for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chater loves, enjoy!
> 
> Also, I did have a co-writer for this story but she has broken her computer so she cannot do it anymore, if you like this story and would like to write some of your own chapters then feel free to email me! Look below for more information.

The SUV pulled into a large driveway. Louis looked out the window and frowned when he couldn't find out where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Edward did nothing but grunt quietly. Louis turned from the meaner looking duplicate to the slightly less menacing Harry.

"We are taking you and your blonde friend back to our flat until further notice." Louis frowned and rubbed his eye.

"Further notice, what do you mean?" Neither man responded.

Soon, Louis felt the SUV come to a complete stop. Looking outside the window, he nearly lost his everloving mind. The house outside the window was absolutley unreal. It was huge and had large cream colored pillars holding up a beautifully decorated roof. The lawn outside of it was beautifully cut and maintained, different lights illuminate the front of the house in beautiful colorful glow. The houses windows were seemingly one way because Louis couldn't see inside. The door opened as Edward climbed out. Reaching away and back in, Edward leaned over and grabbed Louis, lifting him up by his armpits and settling the small boy on his hip. Harry climbed out next lifting a small lever as the backseat came forward revealin Liam, Zayn and Niall. Zayn got out grabbing Niall and also putting the small boy on his hip. Louis laid his head down on Edward's shoulder and began to absentmindedly run his fingers through the curls at the base of Edward's neck. Edward noticed and pushed Louis body even closer to his, locking his arms around him. 

Niall pulled Smit out and rubbed his head. He looked at Zayn with big blue eyes and smiled as the brunette boy smiled and hesitantly rubbed Smit's head also. Niall beamed and lovingly patted Zayn's cheek before tucking back against his chest.

The boys entered the house and stood at the bottom of the double stairwells.

"You guys take him and clean him up, we will do the same with Louis." Harry said. All the men agreed except for the two small boys who blanched at being separated.

"Oh don't worry, we will bring you back down here so you guys can play video games or some type of entertainment." Louis and Niall nodded, letting themselves be carried up the stairs and to opposite wings of the house.

Edward walked into the room and gently laid Louis on the bed keeping his hand under his head so as not to let his head snap back. Harry went into a small kitchen (told you this house was ridiculous) and pulled down a glass, filling it with water. Louis watched, somewhat amazed as two physical replicas of the same person walked about. Edward came back with a first aid kit, while Harry brought a glass of water and a bottle of medicine with syringe looking thing. Setting those to the side, he and Edward looked in the first aid kit and pulled out a roll of gauze.

"Sit up, we're gonna wrap your neck up" Louis obliged, stretching his neck out painfully. Edward grimaced as Harry wrapped antiseptic gauze around his little neck, effectively covering the deep black handprints around his neck. Grabbing a washcloth, Edward, somewhat gently, wiped down Louis body, snatching the tight shorts off and down his legs.

"You are not wearing these again." He muttered darkly. Louis scoffed. How the hell were they gonna tell him that he couldn't wear his shorts. He quickly took it back mentally however once he was met with Edward and Harry's harsh scowls. Edward continued to wipe him down as Harry placed a band aid on any inch of Louis's body that was injured. Louis was then sat up and put into a jumper that was about 10 sizes to big on his tiny frame. Neither of the boys looked particulary friendly so Louis wisely kept his mouth shut and let the twins finish. Harry then wrapped a blanket around him and instructed he sit up against the headboard. Edward walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Water was heard running while Harry went through some papers on the dresser. Louis watched him sadly as Harry seemingly gave no fucks. He went to lay his head against the headboard but must have done it abit to fast because it ended up smacking against the head board. Harry looked over at his whimper of pain and rolled his eyes turning back to what he was doing.

"Don't fucking lay back so hard." Louis looked down and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He wanted his Niall. Edward came out of the bathroom and gave Harry a look as he went in. Edward's hair was long, curly and damp against his shoulder. His fringe, no longer done in a quiff, was long against his forehead and fell into his murky green eyes. He was busy scowling at the mirror as he messed with his eye. Louis confusedly looked at him until Edward successfully pulled out a small clear disc. He pulled out hiss other contact and soaked them in solution before closing the tiny plastic case. Reaching over, he picked a pair of slim black glasses and placed them over his eyes. Louis watched as the gorgeous now glasses wearing Edward ran a towel through his hair. He picked up a comb and began to glare evilly as he tried to pull it through the angry mess of curls. Louis winced at the way he was near tearing out his hair, eyes widening as Edward glared at his hair as if it was openly cussing him out. He squeaked quietly as Edward turned the full force of his glaring expression onto Louis. Trying to avoid peeing his pants, Louis hesitantly held his hand out pointing at the wide toothed comb in Edward's grasp. Edward sighed and walked over to Louis giving him the comb. He sat down on the bed as Louis eagerly crawled and stood up on his knees to reach Edward's head. He gently pulled the comb through the curly hair, effectively pulling out every tangle and knot. Before long he had ridded the dark hair of all knots. 

"Can I b-braid it?" Louis smiled as Edward grunted but remained sitting quietly. Louis parted his hair and began to place a single braid in Edward's hair on the side of his head. When he finished he ran the comb through Edward's hair a few more times before he sat back. Edward got up and looked in the mirror. He sighed again and looked over at Louis...who quite frankly...looked terrified.

"If you stop lookin at me like I'm gonna put a fucking bullet through your head I'll let you do Harry's hair too." Louis eagerly nodded as they both watched the other curly headed clone come through the door. He was busy rubbing a towel when he noticed questioningly looks from his brother and the boy on the bed.

"What." He said flatly. Edward went over and placed a kiss on his neck. 

"Go let Louis do your hair." Harry looked confused until he noticed how tame his brothers curls were. He had to admit, the braid on the side was a nice touch.

"Fine." Louis eagerly patted the bed space. Harry sat down and spoke to Edward quietly as his brother sprawled out on the floor in front of them. Louis worked to remove every tangle and knot from Harry's hair also, adding a braid, except it was on the opposite side of Edward's. Harry stood up and took Louis's chin gently placed a kiss on one of his eyelids.

"Thanks baby doll" Louis blushed and returned a quiet 'You're welcome' Edward said nothing but stood up and grabbed Louis from underneath arms and lifted him back onto his hip. Louis compliantley laid his head down on Edward's shoulder.

Waking downstairs, they passed a few hallways and mad a couple turns before they arrived in front of a door where they heard some pretty colorful cussing. Opening the door, Edward nearly had to grab Louis because he busted out into a spasm of laughter.

Liam, Zayn and Niall were sitting infront of a huge almost theater sized TV that displayed Mario Kart and a winning score that clearly niether Zayn nor Liam had earned. Niall set smiling as he listened to Liam and Zayn listing ways that he could have cheated. Louis squealed upon seeing his best friend. Niall looked up and made grabby hands towards the chesnut haired boy. Edward walked over and placed Louis next to a simularly dressed Niall, who was dressed in Liam's sweatpants, most of his torso was covered in gauze. Harry and Edward smirked as they picked Liam and Zayn up by their collars and dragging them to some chairs nearby.

"Come on, you guys are sore losers." Liam and Zayn grumbled as they plopped down on a couch adjacent from the twins. Harry threw his arm around Edward's waist and pulled his brother closer. Zayn pulled Liam onto his lap as they watched Niall and Louis playing on Mario Kart cuddled together.

"So...what are we gonna do with them?" Edward gestured to the boys.

"I say we keep them...they can come in handy for...urges like when my di-....Haz and Edward you basturds." Harry and Edward flicked their gazes to Liam.

"What??" Zayn caught on and let out a flicker of a giggle himself. Harry and Edward scruntinized each other, to get a giggle out of the hard and mysterious Zayn something had to be wrong.

"Your hair mates?!?!" Harry and Edward looked confusedly at one another before noticing the braids that Louis had put into their locks. Harry glared back unimpressed.

"Whatever guys, anyways, I meat that I kind of like Niall..." Zayn mused. Harry and Edward sent looks over to their own small blue eyed boys and nodded.

"I have also grown attached to the little munchkin." Harry smiled at his brother. He knew how hard it was for the younger to let people in, and to have this boy make it that quickly into his heart was near unheard of. Liam and Zayn also smiled fondly.

"Yeah Yeah will keep them." The men were silent for a moment before Liam brought back the topic at hand.

"So tonight we have a hit to make good on." The others were silent for a moment.

"How serious?" Liam glared going from puppy looking to wolf in two seconds flat.

"I'm going." Harry's eyebrows raised.

"And Edward is killing." All the boys raised looked at Liam open mouthed.

"Really?? You letting Edward kill? What the hell did they do?" Harry asked with a worried look as he stared at his younger brother...who had a slightly disturbing look on his face. His dimples were out but that only added to his appearance of a mutant.

"Someone ratted out our south location, cops are all over the place...luckily Nick was able to get the guys to transfer all the drugs and weapons out as soon as he caught wind to what was happening." Edward nodded.

"So whose my kill tonight?" Liam smirked at his best friend.

"Your favorite person in the world Ed...Aiden." Harry smiled softly at the absolutely gleeful look that overtook his brother's face. Edward HATED Aiden Grimshaw. Nick, who was his younger brother, hated the man with an absolute passion. Aiden had abused and ridiculed Nick from the day they were born. Physically and mentally. Nick was somewhat of a best friend to the five boys as well and Edward treated him as such. Harry kissed his brother's temple. Edward distractedly went and wrapped a hand around his older brother's waist.

"Excellent...I'm going to enjoy this." Zayn reached over and slapped hands with him.

"Give us a show Eddy." Edward nodded and then looked over to the to small boys sitting in front of the t.v.

"What about the munkins." Liam shrugged. "

Give them some headphones and let them sit in your laps, faced away." The other boys nodded and stood up.

"Alright, let's roll out loves, the little ones need sleep." Zayn grinned and walked over to the tiny boys. He leaned down and picked the small blonde up who gave a squeak of surprise. Edward  _skipped_ over happily and lifted Louis up and onto his hip. Louis frowned confused at the now gleeful looking Edward warily. The six boys made their way over out the house with body guards flanking them. Louis reached out and hesitantly grabbed Harry's shirt. Harry walked closer and turned his emerald eyes onto Louis's.

"What." Louis fumbled, frightened.

"I-I...I'm h-h-hungry..." Harry nodded and looked forward again.

"We will get you something after we finish."

"Finish what?"

"Don't fuckin worry about it." Edward glared at his brother, mouthing ' _stop that shit'_

"I'm hungry too" Liam turned to Niall and cracked a smirk.

"We will get you something babe...what do you want?"

"I uh...can I have chicken nuggets?" Zayn smiled and squeezed Niall's cheeks.

"McDonalds it is baby" Louis looked enviously at Niall. Harry was literally the meanest guy alive while Edward he guessed was a tad better. Deciding he liked him better, Louis turned his head away from Harry's direction and into Edward's neck humming in content.

The boys got into yet another SUV and quickly drove to a shady looking apartment building. Louis looked out the window and frowned at the shady looking building. The SUV came to a fierce stop as the boys hurridley got out. Louis frowned when he was picked up by Harry and not Edward. Edward however walked on the side of them with a borderline creepy looking smile. He smiled and held hands with Niall who was being held by Zayn. As they walked into the building people were flanking them on both sides. They were led into a room that was bustling with activity. A guy with immacutley done hair approached the boys with tired eyes.

"Where is he Nick?" Liam stepped forward. Nick gave a weird look at the boys in Zayn and Harry's arms but sighed instead.

"He's in there...pleaseeeeee tell me that Edward is going to do it?" Edward smirked creepily and laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Would you like to be in there when I work my magic?" Nick shook his head.

"He is still my brother you know...just...give him the full package, don't go easy on him." Edward playfully squeezed Nick's cheeks and began to slowly make his way into the indicated room.

"I don't intend on doing so." Harry gave Nick a shoulder squeeze before the boys, minus Liam, shuffled in and faced a tied up man in the corner.

"Aiden...how nice of you to give us the pleasure of your company." Aiden looked up as Zayn spoke. Noting that he didn't see Liam, his hopes escalated a bit, maybe his little runt of a brother didn't completely ruin everything.

"Yeah." Aiden replied back simply.

"Here put this over there ears." Aiden's face went completely white as Liam walked through the door with two pairs of noise cancelling BOSE headphones. He placed them over Louis's and Niall's heads, also throwing blankets over them. Clicking something on his phone, it allowed some R&B music to play calmly but loudly in there ears.

"L-Liam?" Liam turned around from adjusting headphones on the boys ears and smirked.

"Happy to see me Aiden?" Liam said something, and when neither one of the boys reacted in the least bit and were still bobbing their heads to music. He righted himself and walked around, placing himself in the chair in between Harry and Zayn. Reaching over and picking Louis up and out of Harry's lap, holding him against his chest. He leaned back, making sure both Louis and Niall's faces were hidden in he and Zayn's chest. He nodded to Harry.

"You can go and help your boo Harry." Aiden's face whitened with realization. Harry went and stood next to his happily smiling brother. He threw an arm around his brother's neck, landing a kiss onto his replica's dimple. Edward looked at his brother with want in his eyes.

"Go ahead babe, just say something when you want me." Edward nodded his eyes darkening as his eyes landed back onto the now shaking Aiden.

"So we have your sorry arse in front of us today because you ratted out one of our houses and you could have easily cost us about 2.7 million dollars in cargo...are you aware of that?" Aiden didn't anwser Liam, to busy looking on as Edward regarded him with crazed emerald eyes.

"So because of this little misunderstanding...you know this mafia well enough..." Liam reached over and smacked Edward on the ass.

"Go get em Tiger!" Edward cracked his knuckles and smirked.

( _ **Attention guys, there is some violence in the next couple of paragraphs, if that bothers you then I will bold the next words where you can read again!!!!!!!!!!!)**_

"You know..." Edward walked over hand in hand with Harry, eyeing Aiden with a dangerous, slightly crazed look. With both boys dressed in the same black clothing, hair done the same, and similar crazed looks on their face it was literally impossible to decide which one was Harry and which one was Edward if you didn't know them. Edward however, stepped forward and spoke in clear moderatley speeded sentences.

"So...I finally get to have my time with you, I always knew that it was coming, you know Nick? That kid that you use as a punching bag? He never wanted me to get ahold of you, said that  was too  _violent_...but you know what he said to me when I walked into ths room tonight?" Edward asked calmly. _  
_

"Why don't you tell him babe?" Harry smiled a proud smile at his brother and turned to Aiden with an overly sweet look on his face.

"He told him to give you the full package" Harry said sweetly referring to Edward who was reaching towards Aiden's arm. Aiden flinched back violently to which Edward cracked a fierce glare at.

"Don't fucking jerk away from me like a bitch! Face me like a man!" Edward screamed as he took Aiden's hand and violently twisted it back and cracked it. Aiden screamed as blood began to seep through his shirt. Edward looked up at Liam and Zayn who looked back with proud looks on their faces at the curly haired boy.

"They still good?" He asked motioning to the two boys whose heads were still bobbing up and down to the music.

"Yep go ahead bae." Zayn grinned. Edward looked over at his brother.

"You know I hate screaming Harold." Harry rolled his eyes fondly but took out a pocket knife.

"Listen here, either you shut the fuck up, or I'm going to reach inside your throat and cut your voicebox out." Harry growled out. Aiden shushed with only a few whimpers coming out. Edward placed his hands inside of a pair of latex gloves.

"Can't have the police linking me to you when they find your body, eh man?"Aiden's eyes widened as edward reached down and ripped his shirt clean off of him. Ripping it in half he took it and tied it around his mouth tightly cutting off any vocal sounds. 

"Also, can't have you bothering our munchkins, they can't be completely terrified of us now can they?" Aiden's eyes rolled back in his head as Edward put his foot on top of his leg.

"You're not gonna need these anyway so I'm just gonna take care of them for you?"Edward sunk his foot down onto Aiden's leg effectivley shattering whatever bone was underneath him. Aiden let out a long howl before Edward pulled back his fist and sunk it into Aiden's throat over and over again until blood was splurting out his now broken jaw. His head snapped back until the curly haired boy curled his fingers into his hair and yanked his head back up.

"Fuck no! What the hell did I tell you to do, you're not a bitch so don't fucking act like you are, face me like the fucking man that you thought you were!"Edward stood the man up and promptly punched him in the stomach, hard, making him fall down again.

"You know what how about this? I think I'll go easy on you...after all, you are one of my good mates brothers...."Harry's eyes widened as did Liam's and Zayn's. Edward wiped his hands on a towel and then walked to the door opening it, and flagging down one of the mafia members walking around outside.

"Hello love could you do me a favor and get me a glass of...." Edward thought for a moment, almost looking as if he were thinking about what wallpaper he wanted to cover his bathroom in.

"Ummmmmmm...hmmmmmm baby, come here." Harry skipped over to his love and poked his head out as well. The mafia member grinned and leaned against the wall, happy that he was able to get some interactions with his bosses', bosses',  _bosses's_ boss. He was definetley going to brag about this later on.

"I told young Aiden over there that I would go easy on him." The members's eyes widened.  _Edward was doing the kill and he was going_   **easy** on someone??? Edward grinned.

"Nice to know that you know of me kid...any ideas?" The member winced, his boss was asking  _him_ for advice.

"You trying to kill him?" Edward nodded, rolling his eyes as Harry groped his ass from behind the door.

" _Your soooo fucking sexy when you go all psychotic killing machine."_ Harry whispered in his brother's ear and licked the outer part. Edward grinned and pulled his brother into his arms and away from his  _'parts of no return'_  

"Stop that you minx, I am trying to be a cold hearted killer here." 

The young member finally looked up and grinned.

"Anti-freeze." Edward looked down, emerald eyes flashing.

"What?"

"Anti-freeze."

"Explain"

"Anti-freeze is something that is generally used in suicide, its an automotive liquid with Ethylene glycol, its a sweeter tasting liquid that can induce vomiting, nausea and a feeling like your drunk, then progresses to kidney failure which is really fucking awful with out medical treatment." Edward listened intently.

"How long does this generally take?"

"For it to fully process and go through kidney failure and also the failure of all other body systems? Drunken in a large amount say a tall glass it could take anywhere from 24 to 72 hours." Edward nodded.

"Then the basturd would be suffering silently, not knowing when he's going to die...that would be absolutley brilliant." Edward smiled.

"Get me a tall glass of this anti freeze shit..." Edward flagged down another higher up member.

"Hey there is this ginger...newbie I think..." The older member, Taylor had a calculating look on his face.

"Ohhhhh yeah Ed, that's his name, real smart kid." Edward nodded.

"Promote him and give him anything he fucking wants, kids a fucking genius." Taylor nodded to both Harry and Edward before Ed came back with a glass of clear liquid with ice cubes in it. He handed it to Edward and grinned.

"This looks like water." Edward said sniffing it. Ed smirked and began to walk away.

"Sure, just don't drink it mate." Harry and Edward grinned and then shut the door. Liam and Zayn had both Louis and Niall sat up and were not looking at the bloody mess of Aiden on the floor. They looked to Liam who shrugged.

"They wanted to see, they seem pretty fucking interested." True to his words, Louis and Niall had some weird looks on their faces, borderlining between amused and slightly scared. Edward grinned handing Harry the tall glass of anti-freeze and, going over and picking Louis up in one arm and Niall up in the other. He leaned down and smirked at Aiden who was glaring.

"I'd like for you to meet our two boys, Louis and Niall...some right cuties aren't they? They're also very nice, had us get your sorry ass something to drink." Louis and Niall seemed to sense the lie and nodded along with Edward, linking there hands together behind his back.

"Thirsty." Louis supplied as Niall nodded his consent. Harry handed Niall the glass.

"Go on baby, why don't you give him something to drink." Niall  held the icy glass out to Aiden. The battered man snatched the glass away from Niall who almost seemed like he was in on the kill as he smirked at Aiden. Aiden tasted the liquid before drinking it down, draining the glass. Edward grinned as a couple minutes later Aiden's face began to take on a dazed look.

"Whatthefuckdidyoudo..." Aiden slurred. Edward stood up, hefting both boys up on his hips and stood back next to his brother.

"That, what you just drunk was anti-freeze...we will be back tomorrow to see how you are doing big man."

**_***********************************They left out of the room with grins on their faces.*****************************************_ **

After piling into the Escalade, Niall and Louis were put into the very back seat so that they could talk and discuss with Nick about what had happened.

"Your boys back there aren't quite as innocent as they make themselves out to be..." Nick motioned to the smilin boys who were also talking in hushed tones. Edward sat back with a grin and a beer in his hand, softly stroking his brother's braid.

"Were gonna tat Louis tomorrow." He decided as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I think were gonna tat Niall as well." Liam supplied and Zayn squeezed his hand in consent. Nick nodded.

"I'll get Rocco avalible for you all day tomorrow." Nick suppiled.

"Sooooo...wat did you guys do to the jerk?" Edward smirked.

"Forced suicide...gave him anti-freeze." Nick smirked.

"Your awful Edward! That shit won't kill for at least 3 days." Edward nodded.

"I know." Louis and Niall leaned up resting their head on their respective 'partners' shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked from his spot on Edward's shoulder.

"First were gonna go take you munchkins to McDonalds."

"And thennnnnnnnn" Nick leaned back watching Niall from Zayn's shoulder.

"Going to you guys apartments." Louis and Niall beamed.

"Are we going home?" Liam laughed and patted the side of Niall's head gently.

 

 

 

"Nope...you guys are moving out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter huh guys?  
> Email me stormiejohnson583@yahoo.com if you are interested. You won't have to make it this long I was just bored. Just email me your idea, write it and send it to me and I will have it posted and you will be given all credit due.
> 
> Alsooooooooooooooo, the anti freeze thing I think it may take longer or shorter time but this is not accurate, its so you get the general idea that Edward is a spawn of Satan LOL


	3. Paradise is dusty Too

"No your moving out."

 

Niall and Louis faces dropped when Liam's words left his mouth.

"Moving out? What do you mean moving out??" Niall's voice went up about three octaves higher as his head shot up from Zayn's shoulder.

"I meant exactly what I said, you two are moving out...tonight." Louis blanched at Liam.

"WHAT? We can't do that, we have a lease to with hold! We have to give them a month's notice!" Louis and Niall scrambled for reasons not to leave their beloved houses...well...their house, and their snake and the lizard as well, who were currently locked up at the gang house.

"I could give less than a fuck. We have ways." Liam turned around, grabbing Niall and lifting him up and over the seats. Niall squealed and squirmed as he was deposited into Zayn's lap. 

"Stop moving this instant." Zayn glared at a now still Niall but curled the smaller boy into his chest anyway. Louis, knowing that Harry and Edward were much meaner then Zayn and Liam slowly sat back in his seat.

"Your not slick Louis. Arms up." Harry growled and snatched Louis up and out of the backseat plopping him down into his lap. Louis hesistantly laid his head on Harry's chest. A soft content hum went through him when Edward draped his arm around them, bringing them both into his arms protrctively. 

Louis sighed as he rattled off the address of his and Niall's apartment complex. As the limo went to the destination, Harry, Edward, Liam and Zayn's eyes hardened and their glares can melt steel as they gaze up at the complex their boys have been living.

"What is this rat trap." Louis and Niall frown as they lean out to punch in the code to the gate. As soon as the limo pulls up outside of their building, Harry, Edward, Liam and Zayn turn the full force of their glares onto the two small boys. 

"You will and I mean WILL stay in somebody's arms while we are in this hellhole, you two have 10 minutes to pack everything you want to pack, don't bother with clothes, we will take you out to get what we think you should be wearing." Without another word Liam grabbed Niall under his arms and lifted him onto his hip, stepping out of the limo. Zayn followed closely behind his hand resting on something, probably a gun, clipped to his back. Harry got out followed by Edward. Louis stepped out, his foot catching on uneven ground as he stumbled and fell straight onto his face. Edward and Harry spun around frowning as Harry lunged forward to pick up Louis and place him on his hip.

"Dammit baby, you gotta stop with all this falling." Edward murmered as he felt Louis's head for bumps.

"Hush baby boy, your okay" Harry gripped the back of his head bounced him lightly with the arm under his bottom. Louis sniffled and calmed down immediatley when he felt a kiss pressed into his head. Harry carried him into the apartment where Zayn and Liam were standing waiting for Niall to finish in his room. Harry let Louis slide down and onto the floor.

"Go pack baby, one bag, anything you need" Louis scurried off into his room. Harry and Edward leaned across the hall and talked with Zayn and Liam about upcoming things. Louis and Niall both came out at the same time each with a duffel bag and both of them had small stuffed.... _things..._

"What are those?" Zayn asked looking at the toys.

"Monsters! There are our favorites" Each boy hugged the toy to them.

"That's the cutest thing I have ever seen." Liam grumbled before coming forward and lifting Niall onto his hip once again. Liam and Zayn walked back out of the apartment building, leaving Louis, Harry and Edward. Harry was on the phone while Edward was glaring hatefully, at what? The world may never know, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Harry was cussing...rather harshly. Louis timidly set on the floor next to Edward's feet, twiddling his thumbs and trying to fight the urge to began sucking on it.

He and Niall had extremely childish habits. Yes they were grown men, yes they paid bills, had jobs and had expirenced sex. However the two were never able to grow out of thumb sucking, their love for stuffed animals and other things. It was mostly why he and Niall had stuck together for so long, they didn't want anyone to see. Then it dawned on Louis. What if, Liam, Harry, Zayn and Edward found out about it, they would be kicked out! Which wouldn't be a problem if they weren't about to break their lease. They had nowhere to go. 

Louis made a rash decision before getting up to where Niall was standing in the doorway, Liam must have put him down to go with Zan somewhere.

"Ni, I think we have to ge-"

"Out of here??" Niall frantically whispered back, watching the doorway. Louis nodded his head quickly.

"If they find out what we you know,  _do_ then we are done for, we won't have anywhere to go!" Niall rushed out. Louis nodded as they grabbed their stuffed monsters, a wad of cash from a hidden drawer and their jackets. Looking quickly from side to side they ran out the door out into the evening. After getting far away enough they slowed down and thought about what to do.

"So we have 2,500$ and we have our car-"

"Are you out of your mind, Lou-Lou? This is  _Direction_ we are on the run from, they could probably trace our cards!" Niall groaned out.

"You're right, we'll lay low for a couple of days until they forget, then we'll get everything from the apartments and move..." Louis tapered off to a pause.

"My gosh...we are fugitives..." Niall nodded sadly as he and Louis walked hand in hand down the busy city streets.

_______________________************************

"I fucking hate everything, some fucker fucked up and now, an entire shipment of weapons from Mikal is underwater." Edward raised his eyebrows while Liam and Zayn glared.

"Well, I guess tomorrow after Louis and NIall's tattoos are done, we'll take a little trip to the beach then." Liam grumbled tapping away at his iPhone.

"Uh, guys?" Two pairs of green eyes and two pairs of brown eyes snapped up to the man in the doorway.

"What."

".....Where are Louis and Niall?" Nick hinted at, raising an eyebrow. Edward leaned his head into both rooms while Liam and Zayn looked around the living room.

"Those. Little. Shits." Edward growled deeply. Liam scowled and yanked back out his phone, calling their head house.

"I want everyone looking for Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan. As soon as you catch wind of where they are you CALL US." Liam hung up without looking for goodbye. Harry and Edward were already pulling on their jackets, the glares on their faces could cook a steak through. 

"Those babies couldn't have gone far." Zayn grumbled as they got back into the limo. When everyone was situated the limo pulled off and drove down the streets in search of a certain brunette and blond.

"When we find Louis...I'm going to whoop his ass." Harry looked over at his brother's whispered claim and nodded, wrapping his hand around his equally angry twin.

"We are going to spank Niall if we find him Li." Liam nodded.

"You mean  ** _when_  **we find him." Liam whispered back.

 

 

"Fuck Niall look!" Louis turns around his blue eyes widening. Niall turns around and immediatley see the sleek black Hummer, shooting down the street. Louis panics and pulls Niall to hide in a shop display outside of a closed store. They turn and pose with hands on their hips, chests rising and falling quickly as they try to stay immobile. The loud roar of the Hummer seems to pause behind him and Niall thinks he's about to pee his pants. Louis begins praying until the roar keeps moving, but Niall and Louis don't move until its completely gone.

"Shit I can't believe they didn't see us!!" Niall said excitedly.

"I can't believe they actually fell for it!" Louis began laughing loudly, slapping his knee and hugging Niall tightly.

"They're such dumbasses!!" Niall guffawed loudly and placed a sloppy kiss on his best friend's cheek.

 

 

"I can't believe they think we didn't see them." Harry was bent over laughing. Edward had fallen into Zayn and Liam's lap laughing as the two brunettes cracked up.

"I can't believe that they actually think we fell for it!" Liam laughed hard, a rare sight, while Zayn had tears in his eyes.

"I'm still pissed but I'm insulted, how big of dumbasses do they think we are??" Edward heaved out, making everyone in the limo, including the driver crack up.

"Pull over Paul so we can go and get them, stop laughing you guys we're supposed to be pissed" Edward said wiping some stray tears out of his eyes. The other three boys stepped out as they walked up the street, glares settling in on their faces. People whispered nervously about Direction walking out and in the open in the night time air. 

"Think I've found them lads." Liam said his eyes settling angrily on a resturaunt.

 

"Fuck, I'm hungry." Louis grinned.

"You're always hungry." Niall smiled and nodded. 

"So where are we gonna go tonight, since we are fugitives on the run?" Louis asked munching on a bread stick.

"We find a cheap motel, pay cash and fuck the owner for an extended stay." Niall said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Sure Niall, it will probably be some rusty, crusty ass old greasy guy, who will more than jump at the chance to get his 4 inch dick inside us twinks." Louis rolls his eyes and slaps his best friend gently aside his head.

"I would rather fuck you, then let him fuck me." Louis said truthly, cringing at the thougght of topping which was something he hateddddd doing. He and Niall were strict bottoms...hence the reason they hadn't had sex with each other.

"Hi guys, welcome to Vance's what can I get you guys to-" Louis and Niall both paused and looked up at her.

"Hey, you okay Miss?" The waitress shook it off and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine boys, I mean its not everyday that Direction comes waltzing in here." Louis chokes on his bread and Niall almost falls out of the chair. They turn and sure enough Harry and Edward are leading the way, deep glares on their faces.

"Shit Niall." Louis says lowly, maybe they didn't see them.

That thought was shot however when a hand landed on Niall's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this was a short chapter with a poo ending but once I finish finals, I should be able to crank out a much longer one with lotsssss of good stuff :D I've also seen you guys's comments and I will definetley work on integrating them into the next chapter, this is just something to tide you over till uni is out! :D Love you much!


	4. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex heavy chapter guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! Why did you not tell me that I used Nick as the enemy and the friend!!!! Can't take yaLl ANYWHERE!!!! Jkjk I love you guys, sort of a short chapter loves, but the next one will be long, including all of the things oon the agenda! The real plot will be here in two more chapters!!! But anyway enjoy :D

Louis looked up and almost peed his pants, not only were Edward and Harry looking at him as if they wanted to rip him from limb to limb, but Niall had already been carried out by Liam and Zayn, who were equally pissed. Louis gulped loudly, and stood up.

"Do you have anything to fucking say for yourself?" Harry glared. Louis shook his head with tears in his eyes. Edward snatched Louis up by his thighs and roughly settled him on his hips. Harry followed closely behind, glaring at anyone who was looking to hard and the scene. Making their way out to the limo, Edward threw Louis in the stretch car harshly as he and Harry got in, slamming the door behind them and sitting opposite of Louis. Louis curled in on himself and covered his face.

"Now obviously, we hadn't told you the rules, but I would think that you would know that escaping was the biggest bullshit, dumbass reason you could have ever manifested in your apparently thick arse head!" Edward groaned angrily. Harry consoled his brother with a hand tangled in his hair.

"Dry up the tears, because your going to need them later." Harry growled. Edward ignored the pull in his chest when Louis began crying and curling in on himself. Getting up, Edward snatched the tiny boy up and into his arms and sat back next to Harry. So fast, Louis couldn't even tell how it happened, he was staring at the hardwood floors of the stretch limo.

"I think that you'll be able to listen abit better in this position." Edward smirked as he slammed his hand down on Louis arse so hard that the tiny boy's body jerked almost off of Edward's lap. Louis let out a long, sad sob in pain.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen." Harry landed a strong smack of his own on Louis poor arse that jerked him forward once again.

"Since you thought you were big and bad enough to try and run off, we need to show you just how fucking wrong you were...were fucking you...dry." Louis gasped and tried to get away but Edward snatched him back and landed a flurry of strong smacks to his bottom.

"Trying to get away again isn't a smart decision, remember? You've already tried that shit out." Edward growled. The limo pulled up outside the large mansion. As soon as it came to a stop, Harry threw the door open and stalked out. Edward grabbed Louis and quickly made their way into the house and up the stairs. Pausing, Edward glanced back down to the many mafia members and cast an evil stare.

"We, as well as Zayn and Liam, are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. Unless something is wrong with Zayn and Liam, we don't want to fucking hear it." Edward didn't wait for a reply, going up the stairs and entering their bedroom, slamming the door behind them and locking it. He dropped Louis directly onto the floor, never flinching when the small boy whimpered loudly.

"Now, I think its time for us to show you how its going to be around here, take off your clothes. Now." Louis took off the baggy shirt and sweats, with no underwear it left him completely naked with the exception socks on his feet.

"What, did you think we weren't going to find you? Is that what you thought?" Harry and Edward both ripped off their own shirts. Under any other circumstances if Louis wasn't scared shitless, this would be sexy as fuck. Both boys had the _same_ tattoos that were placed in the same places on their magnificent bodies. Louis couldn't help but feel his cock perk up and stand at attention a bit.

"Why did you try to escape?" Edward asked, somewhat quietly. Louis looked up, shocked at the....well they weren't tender looks, not by a long shot , but they were softer than usual. Louis blanched, looking down and letting his lip quiver.

"I-I-.....I" Louis stumbled then finally got frustrated and just reached up, grabbing his left ear and tugging on it. Edward, _shit can't believe it,_ cooed, he COOED and reached down, picking Louis up and settling him on his hip.

"Is this why? Is this why you and Niall tried to leave, because you do things like this?" Louis nodded and tugged on his left ear harder. Harry took his wrist and tugged it from his ear. As soon as he did it though, Louis replaced his point of comfort with burying his thumb in his mouth. Edward's eyes widened and his jeans tented dangerously.

"Fuck that is going to be so hot when we're fucking up into you." Louis cast his cerulean colored eyes onto Harry who gently took him from Edward's arms and carried him over to the bed. Laying him down in the center on his stomach, Harry pushed two pillows underneath his hips which forced him to dip his back at an obscene angle, and pushed his perky arse up into the air. The angle forced him to let his short legs fall open, his pink hole on display. Harry and Edward hurridly removed their pants and climbed up onto the bed on either side of the whimpering boy.

"We are still going in dry baby boy, you need to have that sweet little ass punished." Louis whimpered. Both Harry and Edward's eyes darkened from a bright emerald to a forest green. Louis's legs had began to shake in fear. Harry sat back and thought to himself, asking if he was actually getting off on Louis's fear and his child like habits. Looking down, the thick 9 inch monster that was currently standing at attention answered his question. Looking up, he saw Edward and shook off the feeling of creepiness. Edward was harder than Harry if it was even possible. Edward leaned back and grabbed some lube, not wanting to seriously hurt Louis since the boy's hole looked seriously tight.

"I'm gonna stretch you abit love, try and do four fingers." Edward covered one of his fingers in a little lube, not so much as to coat it, but so it would go in easily. Leaning forward he sunk his finger deep into Louis's heat the younger boy arching up, and releasing a loud groan. Harry crawled around to Louis's head and pulled at his own cock.

"I suggest you suck babe, this is the only kind of lube that you are getting from me." Louis opened his mouth and took the tip of Harry's big cock into his mouth, sucking trying to get as much saliva on it as possible. Edward was working another finger into Louis, using the lube he already had. Louis popped off of  Harry and pushed his hips back onto Edward. Harry reached forward and smacked Louis's ass watching as it jiggled and left a handprint.

"Stay still" Louis stilled his hips and moaned through the third and fourth fingers that were inserted. Edward withdrew his fingers and sat up on his knees.

"Go on Haz, no lube though." Edward kissed his brother for a moment, sliding his tongue down Harry's throat. The two pulled away sloppily and grinned. Harry postioned himself behind Louis at his slightly opened hole. Edward leaned next to him, leaning down kissing Louis's narrow back.

"Ready baby?" Louis shook his head and put his thumb back in his mouth sucking harshly. Edward nodded to Harry, who began pushing through Louis's still tight ring of muscle. Louis tensed up and tried to move forward. Edward's hand went down on his back and pushed down, holding the small boy down.

"Don't try and get away from it, let Harry's dick fuck into you, this is what happens when you fuck around and do stupid shit like this." Edward spat with malice in his voice. He watched on as Harry slammed into Louis's tiny body repeatedly while the blue eyed boy cried from the force of Harry's unforgiving thrusts. A couple more thrusts and Harry was done for, unleashing his load down into Louis 's bum. Louis came with a forceful jerk of his body, as his body jerked and jumped with his strong orgasm. Edward immediately gott up, taking Edward's place and filling his hole up with Harry's cum still leaking out. Louis settled for crying from the overstimulation. Edward hurried to finish his self, filling Louis with his cum.

"Hand me that plug baby." Harry reached over and grabbed a pink sparkly butt plug. It wasn't as big as their cocks, but it was going to keep him stretched, but more importantly keep their cum inside of him.

"Hey baby boy, look?" Louis opened a droopy tearful eye and looked at the sparkly butt plug in Edward's hand.

"You want us to plug your little hole up? So our cum can stay inside of you?" Louis slowly nodded and pushed his ass up. Edward cooed and leaned down to Louis red angry looking hole. He lovingly circled his finger around Louis rim and pushed the plug inside of him. Once inside, Louis collapsed against the pillow, sore and completely blissed out. Harry and Edward moved to the small kitchen and grabbed a towel, wetting it with hot water. Edward carried it back over to Louis and wiped down his small back. Edward picked him up, holding him in order to pull off all the sticky sheets. He laid Louis back onto his back and wiped down his face and legs. Louis mumbled something quietly.

"What prince." Edward asked.

"T-tummy..." Edward grinned and began to lovingly wipe of Louis's cute little tummy. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss and smiled as he heard Louis's small giggle. Harry came over then with a syringe full of red liquid.

"Hey angel, mouth open so I can give you some medicine." Louis obdiently opened his mouth and scrunched his face up as the nasty supposedly, cherry tasting medicine burned down his throat. He whined softly as Harry shushed him.

"Hush baby." Harry said leaning down and placing his giant hand on Louis's tummy, gripping it softly.

"Open mouth." Louis did and showed Harry that the medicine was gone. Edward grabbed some blankets as he and Harry climbed in, lifting Louis up and laying him across their chests.

"So, are you gonna try to run away again?" Edward asked quietly. Louis buried his head in the space between their necks and shook his head.

"No sir." Both Harry and Edward's dicks flicked at that but the willed them down, deciding to cradle Louis instead.

******************************************************

The next morning, Harry and Edward woke up first and stretched. They got up and leaned over the bed, smiling like idiots and kissed each other sweetly.

"Morning Haz" Harry  smiled at his brother's deep sexy, bed ridden voice.

"Morning Eddy" Edward grinned and kised the side of Harry's mouth. They both turned and looked at Louis, who was currently curled up in a ball. They smiled fondly. Sneaking off to the bathroom, the twins quickly brushed their teeth and showered, exchanging quick hand jobs quietly. They came back in and made their way over to the still sleeping Louis.

"Alright baby boy, time to wake up." Harry gently pushed his arms under Louis's armpits and lifted the still sleepy boy up out of the bed. Edward turned him over and gently grasped the base of the pink butt plug and pulled it out. Louis whined in his sleep and rolled over popping one of his big, blue eyes. Harry Picked him up once again and set him on the floor.

"Go and take a shower, then come back out here. We will dress you...brush your teeth as well, you can use wither me or Edward's." Louis nodded and walked into the bathroom. When they heard the shower come on, Harry and Edward waited on the bed going through their phones.

"So, busy day today, Liam wants us downstairs, to go over it, he also said he wants Louis and Niall to stay with us, can't risk another escape mission." Edward nodded at Harry's information.

"Are we still tatting today?" Harry pursed his lips.

"Unless Liam says any differently then yeah, we are." Harry looked up as Louis came out, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Harry made a 'come here' gesture to Louis while Edward got up and went into the large closet. Harry pulled Louis up and onto his lap wrapping his arms around a cold Louis.

"Good morning Prince." Louis looked down, hiding underneath Harry's chin.

"Good morning Harry." Harry hugged Louis, crushing his tiny body against his.

"I think you should call me Hazza...Harry sounds a bit too old for you." Louis nodded curling up against Harry's chest.

"Okay Hazza" Edward came back in dropping a small pile of clothing on the bed and grabbed Louis from Harry.

"Well if Haz gets to be Hazza to you, I want to be Eddy." Louis nodded and allowed Edward to lay him down. He dressed him in some of his shorts that swam and came down to his calves and a tank top that was came down low and showed off his only tattoo across his chest 'It Is What It Is'. Edward finished off the outfit by putting him in a beanie that was slightly too big for his head, leaving his fringe out and swept against his forehead.

"Do you need more medicine babe?" Harry asked. Louis remembered the last, thought about the pain in his butt and lower back and quickly decided having lemon juice poored on paper cuts would be better than having to swallow that gross stuff.

"No, don't need any." Harry narrowed his eyes watching Louis get up with a tiny limp.

"I don't think so, get over here Louis." Louis kicked his foot and grumbled as he made his  way back over to Harry. Harry reached up and grabbed the Tylenol and the syringe. Measuring out the correct dosage, he pushed out the air and grabbed the back of Louis's neck.

"Head back baby" Louis tilted his head back and let Harry push the medicine down his throat forcing him to swallow. Louis grimaced and finished the medicine. Harry picked him up as he and Edward made their ways downstairs.

They entered the kitchen and smelled the food from Liam. Louis looked over at Niall who still had slight tears in his eyes but was giggling around the thumb in his mouth. Zayn put a steaming plate a food in front of him and looked up.

"Ello fellow lads!" Edward grinned and then put Louis in the seat next to Niall. Zayn served Louis a plate as well. Edward and Harry and went and stood with Liam and Zayn.

"So, what's the plan today Li?" Liam laid the wooden spoon next to the stove and pulled out his phone.

"Let me see...today we need to go down to the beach, there really was a shipment that went underwater nd someone needs to pay the price...no killing involved, but somebody will need to be fucked up and fucked up good. After that, we are going to go have Niall tatted, I assume that you guys are going to do the same?"

"Yeah." Edward grunted through a mouthful of bacon.

"Good then we'll do that...after that, there id dinner with some high ups in the mafia, we need to know what is happeneing on the ground level, last we need to make an appearance in this new club, LimeLight...Hints might be there, I don't know but either way we need to keep an eye on  _them_ (throwing his hand towards the two boys who were currently playing inn the whipped cream on their plates) and for each other...do we have a plan." They all nodded and then turned to look at Louis and Niall...who currently had whipped cream beards. 

"We ummm...really like the....breakfast..." Niall laughed first, which caused Louis to start laughing and whipped cream went everywhere. Edward groaned.

 

Got dammit Louis, we just gave you a bath!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the stories loves! As always if you love this one then you'll enjoy my other current fic We Still Love You ft Marcel Styles!! Check it out, Love you Lots!!!!


	6. UPDATE

Okay, I am in the midst of writing and completing to other stories. For some reason, I felt the need to look back at my ao3 account and I saw all of the sweet comments you guys left on this particular story. I would like to inform you all that I have not forgotten about this story. I have not yet decided if I will move this to wattpad, or keep it here, but I have decided I will continue this story. Thank you for your kind words guys, more details to come!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like? Anything you'd like to see, just comment below and I will try to work it in, best as I can !


End file.
